


Art for When they had nothing

by Ischa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, M/M, Watercolors, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: This is art for the Capbigbang story 'When they had nothing' by until-theend-oftheline.





	Art for When they had nothing

This is art for the Capbigbang story 'When they had nothing' by until-theend-oftheline, who was a pleasure to work with.

I had a lot of fun drawing these and experimenting with different kinds of paper and colors.

Medium: watercolor, pens on paper and photography.

 

 

Read on [tumblr](https://until-theend-oftheline.tumblr.com/post/176679110155/when-they-had-nothing) or AO3.

 

 


End file.
